rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
SIRENS ALLEY
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- '--- SIRENS ALLEY MAP EXPANSION ---' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Another Level Map expanded for the MMORPG to its full extent (not only what we are allowed to see in the solo game). --- --- --- --- --- I added a basement level(0) for most of the building for the Sumps and Pumps and foundation structures (and utilities). And for the Pink Pearl it would serve as extension of needed services areas (house-keeping, room service, staff functions). Those main airlocks also have doors that go down (into the floor), so there needs to be access to their machinery down there. An elevator was added to match the 'Ritzy' status of the original Hotel. An elevator was added to the Orphanage to facilitate traversing its 4 floors. The Pink Pearl is now quite a bit larger than what we saw in the game. The Little Sisters Orphanage is even larger, with an added full size ground floor and the second floor at least twice as big as the bits we were let into. There is even a partial third floor (there was a blocked stairway up from the second floor). Its full size is extrapolated from the sections we were allowed into and various blocked passages leading to other sections. Some of its volume was no doubt used for some other nefarious purposes by Fontaine. I added a connecting passage between Sirens Alley and Dionysus Park that would be logical (the two being so close together hardly warrants a train trip). The grand portal (near the airlock we enter through) would otherwise have gone into the side of The Pink Pearl. Originally there is no AE station connected to any part of the Sirens Alley cluster, so without the connecting passage, it would be rather hard to get in and out of Sirens Alley. An interesting detail is the second enclosed (but flooded) Atlantic Express track running parallel to the one we were taking into Dionysus Park. ( The Atlantic Express Map does show 2 routes converging in the area of Dionysus Park so that probably is this second line.) Why should this line be enclosed (with windows yet). I suppose if it was a short trip between stations (like Sirens to Dionysus) they could enclose that short segment, The track would then remain in air environment and not require the expense/complexity of train airlocks leading into that enclosed track. You would still want at least one set of bulkhead doors to be able to isolate the track section, in case of it failing pressure integrity. So to make use of that second track, I added a AE Train Station connecting thru to that boarded up portal off Plaza Hedone (which looked like it should lead somewhere significant. It could not connect to Little Eden Plaza - as there was too much existing stuff blocked the way and no equivalent portal anywhere on that side. For some reason the track we enter on our little BS2 adventure is going south-to-north when the Atlantic Express map indicates the route goes west-to-east (possibly the whole map orientation is rotated 90 degrees). No matter, Alpha suits don't have a gyro-compass like later models did. The Sirens Alley building interiors might look fancy (kinda an Art Deco/New Orleans/Riverboat fusion), but behind the veneer is massive concrete-work -- as if it was built for Hitler's Atlantic Wall fortifications (Fortress Europa). But at 600 feet down in the sea, the water is pressing in with terrific force, and masses of reinforced concrete is the cheapest way (beside tunneling into the seabed itself) to build a structure than can hold up. Hence the blocky simplified external form for many of Raptures buildings (and even more massive foundations it sits on). Some people in Rapture must have enjoyed looking at pipes, because many of the window views look out upon large pipes right next to the windows that obscure most of the scene. I've added a few more windows (usually to residences and hotel rooms) which have a somewhat more scenic view. A bit odd that the way between Little Eden Plaza and Plaza Hedone (for the 'tourist' crowds) seems to be through the Maintenance Control Station. The pipe and bare concrete motif of the Maintenance area does not match too well with the ambiance of the rest of the district. Perhaps at one time, that WAS the main path and it was decorated in a fancy Mardi Gras themed interior that has subsequently burned down and was torn out. The basement/foundation level (0) is largely filled with bulk concrete to support and anchor the structural concrete (and those large metal girder thingees). The concrete extends down into bedrock to properly support the whole structure (and the building walls are embedded in it). Access tunnels penetrate throughout the basement level to allow inspection and to drain water that seeps thru the concrete from all levels (collecting at the lowest point - in the sumps). Pumps in that level then expell the water back out into the sea. Heating/power and other utility mechanism are also located on this level. A few building have habitation/storage levels there also (like the hotel service infrastructure for the Pink Pearl and the Orphanage). Many maintenance Airlocks are also located on this level. The view north thru the curved window (near the airlock we enter Sirens Alley thru) shows a generic cityscape Skydome, when it should show the nearby squat side of Dionysus Park's buildings (squat concrete bunker-like buildings wouldn't be overly exciting to see). Building like the Mermaid Lounge have all kinds of hidden rooms for clients who like their privacy for their activities. So to fill out the volume several hidden doors give access to hallways of small rooms. Such a place would be a likely hideout for various criminal activities. The same gang probably ran the 'Secret Lab' where knock-off Plasmids and Tonics were brewed (Rapture was largely a caveat emptor environment you would think that you wouldn't have to hide such operations. Early it may have been hidden so that the people they poisoned couldn't shut down their operation, and later the 'Lab' may have been controlled/used by Atlas in an attempt to keep his dwindling Splicer forces 'powered-up'). The huge pumping station (as explained previously) would not be used to 'pump water from other buildings', but might have been one of the Heating Water System Pumping Station that sent hot sea water from Hephaestus on to other parts of Rapture. Thinking of that, it might have been an even stranger scenario to have Sirens Alley flooded by Sofia Lamb with Super-Heated water to try to boil Delta to death, instead of just plain old cold sea water. But then the game flooding event is all very odd as everything would be designed to NOT have that happen (including Fail-Safe doors that would seal off a flood to one section (which BY DESIGN would be independent of any remote control -- a possible failure point -- that could force it to stay open). So many systems would have had to be bypassed and utterly destroyed, that Sofia might as well have used a huge mass of explosives to blow large holes in all the walls to achieve the effect. Every Building section has its own pumps in its basement level and there are simple pressure doors (more like submarine doors) instead of the fancy (and more expensive) automatic sliding doors (like Securis). Usually only Maintenance Workers access the basement level, with its drippy bare concrete, exposed machinery and pipes. Above in the habitation levels, Sirens Alley is NOT very well protected by water-tight doors. The architecture style did not allow many large pressure doors to be employed to partition various 'buildings' into their own protected sections. It was actually a bit odd for Sofia to NOT have had Dionysus Park drained long (years) previously, particularly when it was needed to function to make use of the Atlantic Express line Delta is traversing. Another issue not mentioned - is the damage that Stanley Poole did to flood the 'Park' years before would still be there, and would have to be found and repaired by Divers before Dionysus Park could be drained successfully -- not exactly something that Delta could just 'activate' from Sirens Alley. The airlock entrance we come thru into Sirens Alley should not be so prominent, as virtually nobody would enter using it (you would need a diving suit), and it is the wrong shape/position to try to dock a sub to. Most other airlocks we've seen are off in some unimportant corner or basement to match their normal use for maintenance access. The connecting passage to Dionysus and the AE Train Station off Hedone would have been the main entranceway. I have added a submarine dock to the level, which would be used by some of the more affluent customers to reach the entertainment venue in Sirens Alley/Dionysus Park. Private subs (at least for the wealthy) supposedly were fairly common (not quite as common as Prentis Mills claims, so as to be responsible for the Atlantic Express's financial difficulties). Ordinary Rapturians did not usually own submarines (and even the Metro Bathyspheres were on the high-end of available transit -- the Metro Trolleys were the common man's transit). The Submarine Dock is located so that it can conveniently serve both Sirens Alley and Dionysus Park. The Little Sisters Orphanage had a secret small sub dock that was used to move potential Little Sisters to Fontaine Futuristics and Point Prometheus for 'conversion'. It was connected thru the maze of Basement tunnels to hide its existence. Later, after Fontaine was 'dead', Atlas used it to move his clandestine ADAM supplies/Plasmids/Tonics from the 'Secret Lab' to his Splicer forces at various points in the City. You find Lights with "Hudson Power" on them all around Sirens Alley. Hudson Power was a competing power company with Hephaestus/Rapture Power and had its own Geothermal generators down in the South Slope area in the Field of Hades. The Wales Brothers had something to do with building that power complex, and as part of their fees, arranged to get the power concession for the district they lived in (The Mason Quarter which became Sirens Alley). So even after most of the architectural contracts dried up for them, they were still hardly paupers. Simon Wales has a torpedo fired at our Traincar, so someone inside Sirens Alley has a Diving Suit (or small submarine) to have been able to arrange our welcome party, from out near Dionysus Park. I don't think a Big Sister would be involved in that (and Sofia Lamb might not want such know-how in the hands of unstable Big Sisters (who might someday see Sofia make the same mistake Suchong did). The 3rd floor offices (4th if you count the basement) of the Little Sisters Orphanage was more a Penthouse for Fontaine for management/parties and such (its good to be the King...). The levels below had the kennels to warehouse the 'orphans' that were on the path to a fate as little ghoul ADAM machines. Consider that after Fontaine's "death", he probably (as Atlas) had a policy of killing all the Little Sisters controlled by Ryan to deny his enemy the ADAM he once to controlled. . Very Odd : The Train Station in Dionysus Park is FAR to the east of the Airlock we enter through (when the track we were on is immediately above that Airlock. That Dionysus Park Train Station is also orient North-South and the Traincar Sinclair is in is pointing Northwards. I would have to make very strange gyrations of the track arrangement to make this fit. Since the Airlock is also on the Sirens Alley map, it indicates that map was to be oriented the same as the Sirens Alley map -- so we cannot rotate it to try to resolve the track path discrepancy (an L bend that would also solve the 'going north when we should be going east' issue). Not a big deal for the Solo game, but the MMORPG cannot be that sloppy in details. A Worse Discrepancy : Using the position of the airlock we enter Dionysus through, and comparing the Sirens Alley and Dionysus Park maps - their buildings would overlap/intersect significantly at all levels. The best way to resolve this would be to rotate the Dionysyus Park airlock and entire Sirens Alley Map both clockwise to eliminate the building overlap. The AE track would have to make an L bend between and Sinclair's Traincar would have to face the opposite direction. --- --- --- --- -- Game Map Rework Rules --- . .